


Whiskey Lullaby

by Mareep16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a song, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sad and Short, Why Did I Write This?, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16





	Whiskey Lullaby

He could tell you exactly what happened that led to the events on that winter. It all had to do with a bond forged 2000 years ago.   
He remembered the day Levi came to him, crying over the break up that no one had seen coming. He held his best friend through the night. Whispering promises of always being there as the raven haired man feel asleep. Erwin had seen a lot in his past life, yet Levi breaking was not one of those events. He tried his best to help Levi move on from the teal-eyed brunet. Nothing worked though. Eren’s memory was too ingrained in Levi’s mind for him to move on. Hanji and Erwin tried everything they could to help their friend. Levi turned to his own devices. One bottle of alcohol turned into two. They tried to stop it. Eventually Levi let them and they thought they had finally broken through to him.   
Hanji was the one that found him. She thought he was passed out at first, until she got closer. The neighbors can still hear her screams.   
To this day, Erwin doesn’t know what led to the break up. 

Eren was a mess. He found out about Levi from Mikasa. He could do nothing but blame himself. Despite what people thought, he loved Levi with all his heart. He’d left him as a last resort. The memories of what transpired 2000 years ago, ran through his head. He couldn’t see anything but lifeless grey every time he looked into his ex-lover’s eyes.   
The news of Levi’s death wasn’t something Eren would ever get over. He cried every night for weeks. Armin and Mikasa did all they could to help their grieving friend, but to no avail. Mikasa found her adoptive brother’s lifeless body on the couch. 

Atop a hill, in what was once the city of Trost, stands a single tree. Under the tree, you can find to graves. One the final resting place of Humanity’s Strongest; the other, Humanity’s last hope.


End file.
